


Goodness Level

by casserole365



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Healing, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casserole365/pseuds/casserole365
Summary: Adora's turn for therapy with Perfuma! Just because you're a hero doesn't mean that you don't have feelings. Some Catradora fluff at the end.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 112





	Goodness Level

“I should have protected her… if I had stood up to Shadow Weaver better when we were younger then she wouldn’t have been so hurt… it’s my fault… I failed her,” Adora said with a furrowed brow, her fists clenched.

“If that were true, what would that mean about you?” Perfuma questioned.

  
-

  
“Just because you’re a big, awesome hero doesn’t mean that you have to keep your feelings inside, you know,” Bow told Adora gently. The two of them leaned against the railing of the balcony, overlooking Brightmoon’s courtyard. The stars twinkled softly in the night sky and a cool breeze tickled their skin. Adora hadn’t been able to get to sleep and had already woken Catra up once with her restlessness so she had slipped out of their bedroom to get some fresh air. Bow had been experiencing a similar problem.

“Yeah… But I’m She-Ra. I’ve got an image to uphold. Unwavering strength and all that,” Adora replied. Bow could hear the sadness in her voice. “I think there is a great deal of strength in being open about what’s going on up here,” he pointed to his temple, “and in here,” he placed his hand on his chest. Adora chuckled softly. “Bow… that was both really sweet and incredibly dorky.”

“I know,” he smiled at his best friend. “But I still think you should consider talking to Perfuma. She has been a big help to everybody… including me and Glimmer.”

“Thanks buddy, I’ll think about it.” The pair stood in silence for several more minutes, observing the faint hum of insects and the delicate smell of flowers from the ground below. After a while, Bow placed his hand gently on Adora’s shoulder before turning and walking back into the castle. He’s right, Adora thought.

-

Adora felt her muscles tighten, her jaw clench, her fingernails dig into her palms.

“It would mean that… that nothing I did after becoming She-Ra can make up for how I was raised… how much damage I have caused others… how much I have hurt people… hurt Catra,” her voice broke on that last word. “It would mean that I’m a bad person.” Adora’s muscles softened and she slumped forward in her seat, her head in her hands, tears quietly streaming down her cheeks.

Perfuma paused for several moments before responding, allowing Adora’s tears to flow. “You have been holding that in for a long time. I can see how much that belief has hurt you, how much pain it has caused you.” She paused again, these conversations couldn’t be rushed, before adding, “And what an incredible burden to bear… balancing the belief that you are a bad person while also acting heroically as She-Ra… it sounds like that has been really difficult for you.”

Adora shifted in her chair, looking back up at Perfuma and nodding softly in agreement. “There were times when I could barely stand it… sometimes it just didn’t make sense… it would get so jumbled up in my head… I’ve done bad things but I’m supposed to now be a great big hero, like what..?” she trailed off and her brow furrowed once more.

Perfuma uncrossed her legs and leaned against the arm of her chair. “In situations like that there is something we have to remember, to really consider. Things in life are rarely, if ever, black and white. Most things are some shade of grey, you follow me?”

Adora nodded in understanding, “yeah.”

Perfuma continued, “It’s easier for us to understand things as _either_ this or that. But, in reality, things are often _both_ this and that. I’m not agreeing that you are a bad person, Adora. What I am saying though is that yes, maybe you have done things you aren’t proud of and don’t stand by now, but you are also an incredibly kind, generous, and brave person who has done amazingly heroic things.”

Adora’s brow softened, “that… that does actually make some sense… that sounds like what I’ve been trying to tell Catra too, when she gets insecure about her ‘goodness level,’” she smiled softly, “her words not mine.” Adora started again, “so… my good deeds have outweighed my bad?” She glanced at Perfuma for confirmation.

Pefuma shook her head, “Well, that’s not quite the analogy I would use. It’s not a game of numbers… where we can tally up our behavior and compare our ‘goodness level’ to our ‘badness level,’” she winked at the younger woman, “Catra’s words, not mine.” She continued, “It’s more about accepting that we have all done things in our lives that we regret. Recognizing that we have made poor choices, had moments when we did not live up to our personal morals, and that we have hurt people we love. And knowing that those times don’t erase all the positive and healthy things we have also done… and can do in the future.” Perfuma quieted and the two sat in silence for a few moments.

“Hmm… I hadn’t thought about it like that before… well, I think I have tried to… but how you said it really clarified it… thanks,” Adora smiled.

“I’m glad I could help,” Pefuma replied softly. “So, should I expect to see you again for another conversation like this?”

“Definitely.”

-

Adora spotted Catra laying in the grass, basking in the sunshine, Melog curled up next to her. _She looks so beautiful_. Adora almost didn’t want to interrupt their serenity.

“Hey Adora,” Catra sing-songed, tilting her head in Adora’s direction.

Adora smiled, “Hey baby. You busy?” She asked, sitting down in the warm grass next to Catra.

“Incredibly,” Catra smirked playfully.

“Oh, okay, nevermind then… I was just wondering if you were available to come back to our room and…” Adora teased back before Catra interjected, “What? No! I’m incredibly available, actually!” She jumped to her feet excitedly, reaching down to help Adora up, “Melog, clear out my afternoon schedule, I have a very important meeting with my girlfriend, who owns 51% of this company, after all!”

“You’re such a dork, you know that?” Adora laughed as she allowed Catra to run ahead of her, one arm reaching behind her, clasping Adora’s hand as she led them back inside the castle. _Time for some good deeds._

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I was inspired to write from my perspective as a therapist. I love Catra and Adora as a couple and both of them certainly would benefit from counseling. Would readers be interested in a couples counseling session with these two? Let me know in the comments :)


End file.
